A technological field of “printable electronics” has been increasingly researched and developed in recent years. Such printable electronics employs a given printing method or process for fabricating functional devices such as electronic device, in which a solution including organic or inorganic material, used instead of print ink, is applied on a substrate to form a functional device at a lower cost. Although electronic devices such as IC (integrated circuits), LSI (large-scale integration), or the like, have been fabricated with a conventional semiconductor manufacturing process, such conventional method may need relatively expensive equipment, which may be not preferable in some application fields.
Such printable electronics may employ a micro-contact printing method, an inkjet method, or the like, as printing process to fabricate electronic devices, including electronic circuits and others, on substrates. Such inkjet method has been increasingly used as another method for fabricating electronic devices (e.g., wiring pattern on substrate).
Further, an IC (integrated circuit) tag, having a small-sized IC chip storing specific information and antenna for wireless communication, has been increasingly researched and developed in recent years. Such IC tag may also be referred as wireless IC tag, wireless tag, RFID (radio frequency identification) tag, RF (radio frequency) tag, or the like. Such IC tag can be attached to products, delivery goods, commercial goods, or the like, to manage, control, or check relevant information of products or goods such as history information (e.g., used material, factory name, production date), delivery address information, or the like.
Although such IC tag may have such useful function for managing products, such IC tag may still have drawbacks on its cost performance because an IC chip included in IC tag may be manufactured by semiconductor manufacturing process using relatively expensive equipment. If such cost performance of IC tags may be enhanced, a uniform management system using IC tags may be conveniently used for industrial fields. For example, a logistic system used for sorting and delivering industrial or agricultural products may be effectively and efficiently conducted by attaching electronic functional devices having specific information on products or goods.